


Blind Dates

by NoahTheTrollHuntingChristianSpy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Athletes, Big Balls, Big Cock, Blindness, Breasts, Cheetah - Freeform, Disability, F/M, Kangaroo, Large Breasts, Lizard, Locker Room, Marathon, Vaginal Sex, mare - Freeform, snow leopard - Freeform, tiger - Freeform, vixen - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahTheTrollHuntingChristianSpy/pseuds/NoahTheTrollHuntingChristianSpy
Summary: A male cheetah born blind gets lucky with the girls locker room and wins the marathon he's training for.
Collections: The first Furry dedicated collection on A3O!





	Blind Dates

Andrew was a 23-year-old male cheetah who had been blind since birth, and as such, life had not exactly been easy for him. He could not see the beautiful colors or wondrous landscapes the world boasted, but this did not stop him in his day-to-day life.

He was pretty athletic, with good-sized muscles, as well as a very big package. Not only this but despite his ailment, he was an amazing cook and digital artist. He could not see himself in the mirror, but he does get a lot of compliments from people, especially women. When he heard of an upcoming local marathon, he wanted to put all of his skills to the test.

The first day of training came at the local training center and Andrew could hardly wait to train. This was, however, his first time in the building, so navigating it was an absolute pain. He walked about, tapping the floor with his cane and doing his best to avoid running into anything. At last, he came upon the locker room door. He opened it and entered. The room was surprisingly quiet considering there were supposed to be all sorts of people training for the event. Eventually, he shrugged it off and headed for the shower room. The air became damper as he closed in.

“They must be showering, too.” Andrew thought to himself.

Passing through the corridors of lockers, he searched for a place to sit down. However, he had only gone a few rows in when a shriek rang out, startling him and causing him to slip and fall onto the hard-tiled floor.

“W-Wha!? What’s happening!?” Andrew yelped, dumbfounded by his current situation.

A rush of wet footsteps flooded the spot where he fell. “What the hell!?” A female voice spoke up. One of them sounded angry. “Oh, *Cracks knuckles* I’m about to break this little perv’s balls!” Andrew suddenly realized where he was, much to his horror. However, one female stepped out and stopped the others. “Wait a minute!” She said, leaning closer to the terrified cheetah. “I… Is he blind?” One reached out and waved her hand in front of Andrew's face. Of course, being blind, he saw nothing.

“Oh my God, he IS blind.” Another said. When they realized this, they suddenly toned down. “He needs our help. He thought this was his locker room, see that cane?” A voice said. “You’re right. We’re so sorry, sweetie. Here, let us help you.” The females helped the shaken cheetah to his feet. They felt strong as they guided him out. “Sorry we scared you. This building is very new and they haven’t put up Braille signs yet.” Andrew’s breathing settled, knowing they knew of his ailment. “What’s your name, by the way?” one said. “A… A…” He was a little too nervous. “C’mon, don’t be shy.” one of them said, massaging his shoulders. “I-It’s Andrew.” He stuttered.

“What a nice name” one said. “My name’s Felicity and I’m the head coach of the women’s training side. Here, let’s get you to your side. *Whistles*” One of the building's male administrators arrived. “What’s the matter?” he said. “Andrew lost his way.” Felicity said. “Oh, goodness. We heard that a blind participant would be joining us, and it’s our fault we didn’t have any signs up with Braille letters. I’ll take it from here. Thanks, girls.” With that said, Andrew was guided to the men’s locker room. “Here you are, Andrew. We’re glad to have you here.” The others in the male locker room gathered around him. “What happened?” one of them said. “I got lost and stumbled into the women’s locker room.” Andrew said. “Wow, you’re lucky you’re blind, otherwise they would have torn you to pieces.”

“No kidding.” another said. “Anyway, we are glad you’re here. Let’s get you ready, shall we?” The day went by just fine. At night, Andrew was alone in the locker room, getting ready to change back into his regular clothes, when a familiar voice broke the silence. “Andrew?” It was Felicity, and it sounded like there were others with her. “Oh, did you take a wrong turn? This is the men’s locker room.”

“We know.” A female said. “We came here for a reason.” Andrew’s full attention was turned to them. “You seem like a really nice guy, despite getting lost on your way to your locker room. And what we wanted to do is give you a helping hand in winning the marathon, and we know exactly how to do so.” Soft, muscled hands stroked the cheetah’s face, making him flustered. “Ah-Ahn…” He moaned. “Here, let us help you see us.” Felicity said. She brought his hand out and placed it on her face. Andrew was studying species in school and was gifted at identifying them. “You-You’re a snow leopard.” He said blushingly. “Yep. Here, feel the rest.” His hand was guided down the athletic feline’s feminine body and eventually brought upon her breasts. They were big, round and soft. “Mmm, you like that? You like my big tits?” Felicity flirted. “Y-yes.” He said. “Come, meet the rest.” He met the others by touch.

Chloe, a grey wolf with pornstar curves and a warm personality. She sported soft fur and long, silky hair.

Selina, A lizard with nice muscles but a gentle touch. Her ass was nearly perfect. She had short but amazing hair

Sally, A mare who was more of the bodybuilder of the group. Her genitals were big to match. Her hair was done up in a ponytail.

Lena, a fox who seemed to be the lovey one of the group, sporting a bubbly personality. Her hair was long.

And finally, Jade, a kangaroo with an Australian accent and killer curves. Both her breasts and ass were like that of a goddess. Her hair was long and soft to the touch.

“Do you like our bodies, hon?” Felicity said. “Oh yes.” Andrew breathed. “Let us help you now, love” Jade said. Their hands laid him down gently on the bench and reached up inside his shirt, massaging his pecs. “Ah, mmn.” He moaned. As they rubbed him, he didn’t notice his cock beginning to harden. “Oh my, that bulge is huge.” Lena said. “S-shit.” Andrew said. “Mmm, let’s have a looksie.” Selina lustily said. They reach down his shorts and grab a hold of his dick, causing him to moan loudly. Upon exposing it, it came up to his pecs and was 3 inches thick. His balls were pretty big, too, about the size of baseballs. “Oh wow. You are huge.” Chloe said. “You know what this means, girls.” Felicity said. “He’s gonna get a great workout.” Pure pleasure stung Andrew again at the feeling of warm breasts sliding onto his cock. “Oh God.” He moaned. “Mmm, good kitty.” Felicity flirted. “Indeed, let’s give him the special treatment.” The girls stripped naked and gathered around Andrew, most rubbing their breasts against him. Chloe stood above his face and squatted down, putting her cunt against his mouth. The taste of it was sweet and her thighs felt amazing. “Ahh, Ah yeah. Lick me.” She moaned. They sexually pampered him for minutes before Felicity spoke up. “Now, to get to the fun stuff. Here, take this pill. It’s alright, it’s lemon-drop flavored.” Andrew took the pill and swallowed it. Within minutes he could feel himself sexually energized. “That little pill will help you keep up and have multiple orgasms. Let’s get started.” A brief moment passed before a warm, tight feeling suddenly hit Andrew’s throbbing cock. “Nnngh!” He moaned. “Ahh, it’s so good.” Felicity said, sliding his cock deeper inside her. She began riding him, dripping wet from her pussy. Eventually, she shoved every inch inside her and rode him from tip to base, her big ass slapping his balls with each thrust and jiggling. She went faster and faster until finally, he began to cum. Felicity slammed down fully against his shaking pelvis and took in every drop of his white nectar, orgasming herself as it sprayed her insides. Afterwards, she slumped over Andrew, dazed and satisfied from the amazing fuck. Her tits covered his face. “Ohh yes.” She moaned. “That was awesome.” The sweating cheetah replied. “C’mere, cutie.” Felicity leaned forward and french kissed him. “Now, shall we bring the other girls onboard?” She said. “Oh please. I’m still horny.” Andrew said.

The other girls took turns on him, taking in his enormous meat and being pumped full of cheetah cum. “Mmm, that was amazing.” Jade said. “I’ll say.” Sally replied. “This stud needs washing now. Let’s get him cleaned up.” Andrew was taken back to the showers and bathed, though his female friends cleaned off his rod with their tongues for the first bit.

At last, the day came when the marathon was to take place. Hundreds of competitors lined up at the starting line. “I hope you knock ‘em dead, Andrew.” Felicity said. “Yeah, you go get ‘em.” Selina continued. “Thanks.” Andrew said. The race was about to start, the buzzers counted down until the green light showed. At once, Andrew took off like a bat out of hell, leaving the competition in the dust. His days of training on the track had him familiar with where to go. It was quite the dash, but after running all those miles, the finish line came in sight and with a shining face, the cheetah crossed it, winning first place.

The crowd gathered around him, holding him up and handing him the trophy. He had proven that anyone can be a winner, and he couldn’t be more proud of himself.


End file.
